Phosphites have long been used as stabilizers for organic materials subject to oxidative or thermal degradation. Particularly valuable for this purpose are the substituted aryl phosphites.
Non-carbohydrate diaryl or dialkyl substituted 2,4,8,10-tetraoxa-3,9-diphosphaspiro[5.5]undecane; compounds are known and have been found to be useful as polymer stabilizers. Typical of such materials are 3,9-di-n-octadecyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetraoxa-3,9-diphosphaspiro[5.5]undecane; 3,9-bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenoxy)-2,4,8,10-tetraoxa-3,9-diphospha spiro[5.5]undecane; and 3,9-bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxy)-2,4,8,10-tetraoxa-3,9-diphosphaspiro[5.5 ]undecane.
A carbohydrate derivative of dibenzo[d,g][1.3.6.2]dioxathiaphosphocin is described in Sulfur Letters, 9, 39 (1989), but no utility for said carbohydrate compound is disclosed or suggested.
The instant carbohydrate compounds are new as are the stabilized compositions containing said compounds.